Akh Ονειρο
by DraconisDraco
Summary: Harry visits the past in his dream. He begins to have these weird sickness spells. Harry finds out some secrets that help him to become stronger.Sirius is alive again in this story. Rewrite of my story published 3 years ago. Future Slash Maybe. Don't own.
1. Chapter 1

First came the sound of feet hitting the floor. Repeatedly. The person was running. That's the first thing Harry thought to himself. But who could be running about at this hour?

His face contorted to mirror the face of pure annoyance. Harry squirmed in bed. The warmth that seeps into the muscles came next, but Harry didn't stumble like most, the rush of adrenalin merged with the misplace panic kept him secure.

The pressure as his heels pounded the floor somehow forced him to keep his feet moving. The sight of the broken walls that surrounded him came with ease. Harry was in the hall of a house running from nothing, but something was odd, he knew his hall.

Harry scanned the floor, searching for the reason this place seemed so familiar. He was almost to the end of the hall there was a dim lighting to the room ahead but Harry couldn't hear anything. Just a little bit further and he could----

The ground shook as the sound or the door being blasted off its hinges shook Harry. Two figures blurred pas him. Harry ran down the dark hall towards the end he was almost there when he heard a muffled cry, from behind him. Slowly, Harry turned around lifting his head he found a pair of emerald green eyes starring up at him with a very curious look that emitted pure joy. Harry heard a man yell something he could not make out, but he never took his eyes off the green orbs. A blood-curdling scream came from the room. At this Harry spun around. Harry heard the terrified voice of the young woman but she sounded more deadly angry than scared.

"You horrid evil bastard" she bellowed.

"There is no reason to take that tone. We all knew he deserved his death" came a cold murmur.

His voice was low and icy but every word was heard clearly. This was not the same man Harry had heard before. Harry ran to the doorway.

"No" the young women replied her voice strong. She even had a little growl in her tone.

"You will never have me or my baby. You killed my husband but you will not touch my child unless it is the moment of your final breath."

"Killing you would also mean the death of this insignificant child," the cold voice pointed out slowly. Harry's mouth was wide open as a smirk came across the young woman's face.

"You have given him the significance that he needs to want to rid this world of you."

"He is as insignificant as you and that Lily is the truth you wont let yourself believe. There is nothing you can do to save him once I have him within my grasps... I will simply kill you. You are of no importance to me" the coldness of his voice made Harry shudder.

"You fear him, a baby, the dark lord fears the baby of a halfblood"

The arm of his dark cloak rose. Lilly inhaled deeply.

"Your scared of the power he holds" she said

"I am scared of no one!!!" he bellowed "Avada Ke---

There was suddenly an unknown weight pulling at the leg of Harry's pants. Harry ripped his eyes away from the scene to see the same green orbs he saw every morning in the mirror. Harry look past the eyes to see a baby boy with wild, raven colored hair gazing up at him. The baby boy smiled affectionately at Harry exposing four cute little teeth. Harry heard the rushed sound of running coming strait towards them.

He looked back at the baby who started to giggle. His head whipping back and forth between the sound of the footsteps and the baby, Harry was at a loss of what to do. Harry recognized the face he was looking at. Harry James Potter was staring at himself. As the footsteps got closer the baby looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry then bent his knees so that he was looking straight into his mini me's eyes. Harry reach out and picked little Harry up baby started to giggle. Harry's eye widened with knowledge. As the running grew louder the baby look down the hall, Harry followed his gaze and saw a large statue of Mars the God of War. Harry rushed behind the statue, clutching the baby. Harry saw a flash of red, and he looked up only to see his mother staring at him. She reached out and touched his face. The foot steps where almost directly behind her. Lily spun around covering both Harries from sight.

"Move Lily you cannot save them. You will die soon even if I fail, which will not happen. Your mate is dead Lily and I WILL have Harry". The hooded figure threatened.

Lily Evans Potter did not move an inch instead she began to whisper, her voice grew louder with each repetition. Her hair began to levitate around her head. Her aura rose up and outlined her body. As her voice grew Harry heard a lost ancient language coming from the her lips Harry understood the words

_"__Rise the power from my forefathers, shield my sons protect them with our endless power, Father watch over my Harry both of__them__. I love you my sons"_ She added the last line just as the man in front of her pointed his wand.

Green sparks flew for his wand. Her limp body fell to the floor. The hooded figure then turned is wand on both Harries.

"Hello Harry" it said with a cold, self-assuring smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took so long. i wrote about six chapters then i decided to take the story in a different direction. Sorry but it didnt seem like i had anyone really reading it to mind that i didn't update on time. Sorry again. Input is appreciated anything you don't like lemme know please.**_

_**Don't 's stuff, only my OC and spinoff ideas.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter i enjoyed writing it. OH and looking for a proof reader (editor) b/c i'm really busy at the moment. THANKS!!! Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry awoke startled. Staring into the darkness of the night, he fiddled with the objects on his nightstand looking for his glasses.

The sound of his glasses scraping against the wood of the nightstand rang in his ears. He put them on and swung his body 90 degrees letting his feet hit the ground. The thud as they hit the floor vibrated his body and began beating against the back of his eardrum. Harry stiffened. Cold beads of sweat dripped from his forehead onto his nose. His chest tightened constricting his lungs, and as he struggled for the second time trying to gasp for air; his body returned to its normal function. He inhaled deeply then let it out.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Harry whispered to himself.

Harry sat at the edge of his bed thinking of everything but his dream. He thought of Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, and Sirius. The latter made him annoyed. For about six weeks now he has had to deal with excuse after excuse from his loving godfather as to why he couldn't leave this godforsaken place just yet, but Harry accepted them all the same. The last note Harry received from him, two weeks ago had made him particularly angry; Sirius' excuse was simply that he was too busy to come get Harry.

Harry got extremely upset at this, even if he knew this was uncharacteristic of Sirius and that he would actually HAVE to be ridiculously busy to even say such a thing to Harry. He didn't reply to the letter or rather note, and he didn't reply to the letters following the note. In fact Harry did not communicate with his godfather until he received a letter from Lupin explaining that Sirius was actually busy and that it was to the benefit of Harry so he should be grateful even if Sirius hadn't provided enough information for him to be understanding. Harry smiled at this because Lupin had provided a very amusing detailed description of Sirius bustling about trying to get a 'surprise' together for Harry.

Harry sat up still smiling and wrote a quick note to Sirius telling him to come and get him get as soon as possible or he would have snuffles castrated. Harry smiled as he wondered playfully what his godfather's reaction would be after getting a threatening note at four in the morning. Harry watched Hedwig disappear into the night then he rolled onto his bed and buried his face in his rather flat pillow.

**The Dream:**

Harry stood in the middle of a bright domed shaped room with a beautiful glass ceiling. The ceiling was decorated with the most beautiful art work Harry had ever seen. Fair skinned angels danced on top of blue gray clouds. A vibrant but lack-luster vermillion sun shone behind them. In the distant light of the lavender blended sky darker skinned angels' danced on top nothingness. Each angel stood out with his or her own personal features. Each angel was distinct and uniq

ue. Harry looked around amazed. The light touched everywhere.

In the direct center there was an angel, unlike the rest he was not crowded by his peers they encircled him but at a distance. He had large white wings but black feathers outlined them. Harry's eyes followed several angles before he noticed that this angel was the focal point to the beauty.

The angel was very serene, but no matter how hard Harry focused the facial features blurred even more. Harry heard leaves rustling from behind him and a sudden wind swept his hair up.

Harry turned just before he was knocked onto the slowly appearing damp grass playfully.

The sound of the angel's laughter rang through his body and his muscles relaxed. Harry couldn't help but to join in the laughter.

A face appeared in front of his but the strong spring sun blinded him. He couldn't make out the features. The person on top of him moved as if they were speaking to Harry. Arms reached to hug him but the sun was so strong Harry was squinting and everything was blurred.

The arms encircled him and pulled gently and he was slowly being pulled closer to this person as Harry's vision adjusted he felt the warmth of lips on his forehead. Unconsciously he reached up and pulled the mystery person closer as his eyes slid shut in tranquility.

* * *

Awoken by the sound of his bedroom door shutting quietly he rolled over to find a figure approaching his bed slowly. A smile spread across his face as he recognized the familiar walk, his muscles completely at peace. His dream had been perfect and now to see the beautiful raven-haired star of his dreams standing over him, Draco couldn't help but feel at peace. He reached up and pulled her on top of him. She fell with a heavenly laugh. Draco stiffened it sounded a bit off. Something was missing.

He soon relaxed as she coddled him.

"Adara, what time is it?" he whispered in her ear, "surely its too soon for you to be up and about." He sighed as he felt the warmth of her breath as she replied.

"It's seven a.m., Draco; the perfect time for me to be up and about pestering you" He turned to find her tongue stuck out a few inches away from his face. He smiled as he saw her peak a tad bit to see if he had turned. He grabbed her and captured her tongue in between his lips that protected her from his teeth. He pulled her on top of him and smiled.

"I had a great dream thanks to you." Adara smiled at this.

"Did you now?" she asked. Draco paused for a second as he was starting to sit up.

"Yes. You were absurdly blurry but I felt so relaxed and happy. Who else could it have been?" Draco answered as he got up and crossed the room opening the blinds.

Adara stood and crossed the room. Draco couldn't help but stare. He loved her, her well, everything. The slight almond shape of her eyes, her button of a nose, her full lips with the bottom slightly plump and the top perfectly shaped and ¾ its size, her unusually strong jaw line despite her slightly chubby cheeks, her well defined chin that wasn't quite pointed, her height that gave her long legs, her long arms, her body in general with most of her weight in her thighs that made her look eerily Greek, her small waist that only accentuated her hips; He loved everything about her. She was stunning, and at Five feet twelve inches he only had a height advantage of four inches. He stepped forward and scooped her up into his arms as he headed for the bed.

Lucius was having tea with his wife Narcissa when their son entered the Parlor.

"Draco, we have someone coming to see you a bit later." Narcissa said staring at him expectantly.

"Mother, I have already said I want nothing to do with anymore matchmaking. I am simply not interested at the moment." He replied giving her a very pointed look.

"Well this one cannot be ignored its about your lineage, and its not a suitor more of an, advisor as to who you'll be destined to be with."

"All this matter of destiny is a load of shit, Mother." Draco said as he exited the room.

"Narcissa, you know he's seeing someone; even if he wont introduce her to us, so why are you set on upsetting him with finding his 'destined' one. Let him be in love. Who knows maybe this mystery girl is his _mated_ one." He stated. "That insufferable fairy you hired to lay out my clothing says the girl is from a great family and that if Draco hadn't charmed them to secrecy she'd tell us all about her and swears we would be impressed."

"You could simply command both her and the house elves to tell us everything, because they _have_ to obey the patriarch of the family." Narcissa stated sourly.

"Yes I could, but I could care less at the moment. Let Draco have his fun, when I need him in order then I'll use it to my advantage, besides how else will you keep busy if you don't meddle in his business?" Lucius said with a playful smirk.

* * *

Harry awoke in such a peaceful manner he almost forgot where he was. As he smiled thinking of how relaxed there was a loud bang on his door.

"Harry! Get downstairs and make breakfast, mum has been waiting for ages! Hopefully she's so mad she'll ban you from coming with us." Dudley yelled through the thin wood.

Harry hopped up feeling considerable less relaxed as he left his room and entered the bathroom to wash up. He lumbered down the stairs and into the kitchen just in time to see his Uncle Vernon turn his usual shade of red before hollering at him.

"BOY! Do you know how long your Aunt has been waiting for you to relieve her so she can get started on Dudley's packing?! Get your arse over to the stove and fix breakfast before I lock you in your room again!" he bellowed. Harry shuffled over to the stove to take over.

After feeding the army that is Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Harry put some food aside quickly before cleaning up. He hurried to his room to occupy his non-Dursely time, and to escape the unendurable heat of the summer. Within minuets he was beckoned downstairs again.

"BOY! We are going to the members' ONLY pool. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING, and leave as soon as possible."

"Don't comeback!" Dudley added smugly. Harry stood on the bottom step and watched them leave. As the door shut he made his was to the kitchen. He was dreadfully hungry. He sped passed the living room, when something white caught his eye. As he sat down with a sandwich made of breakfast leftovers and a cup of juice, unconsciously Harry recounted the memory of his passage to the kitchen.

Harry grabbed the sandwich as he stood and headed to the living room. He stood in the door was staring at the very center of the new oriental rug his aunt had just bought, whilst taking bites of his sandwich and wondering what in the bloody world that was doing there.

(0.o)

* * *

Draco was silently pissed as he walked to the family room. He had to push his evening plans with Adara back an hour or so, which left her in the company of her 'best friend' Lucas. Draco despised him. It was evident to Draco that if he hadn't found his love when he did she would be in the arms of that dreadful bloke. He so obviously worshiped her, but she saw nothing to it since she treated him and her other close friends the way he treated her. It was hard to get close to her the way they had, but when you do, you are considered family and nothing means more to her than her family.

When Draco first saw her a year and a half ago he was wondering the library looking for a book entitled "From Clever to Rebellious." He had a three foot long essay to do on the 'Goblin Rebellions of 1930'. It was due in three weeks for the History of Magic class his house shared with the Ravenclaw house. He was told there was only a single copy of the book on the upper level of the library close to the back. He then set to explore the area for the book.

The place was utterly deserted except for the far corner, four bookshelves from the last. There was a raven-haired girl bent over a book, she didn't even look at him the three times he had already passed by. On the forth pass Draco decided to ask if she knew where he could find the book, because his only other choice was to return to the main floor and ask for assistance. When he approached the girl however he had to stifle a laugh.

The book was there open on the table and she was still bent over it but this time her head was resting peacefully upon its pages and her perfectly rectangular shaped glasses hung desperately to the circular bridge of her nose. Her bangs that framed her face were scattered across her cheeks. Draco walked around to check the title of the book. He had every intention of snatching it right from under her head and leaving. What kind of a student would fall asleep in the library? She was either an overachiever or a procrastinator, neither of which he liked very much.

As he leaned in he noticed for the first time how oddly cute this girl happened to be. He brushed aside her bangs unconsciously to get a better look at her and was shocked. She was beautiful. Her hair hid her hid her features. What a shame. His eyes roamed over her now exposed jaw and neckline. He came back to her face to find dark brown eyes that had a thick but small ring of slate grey around the pupil giving him a very drowsy gaze.

Draco was so startled by the stark contrast of her eyes that he pulled back quiet normally and looked around. The young woman simple continued to gaze at Draco until he smiled at her. Then she asked in a well-rested voice.

"I'm sorry is there something I can help you with?" as she asked this question she took her hand and ruffled her perfect hair back into place over her face.

Draco looked for her all throughout Hogwarts after the first faithful meeting they had, but she was nowhere to be found. A week went by before Draco deemed the task impossible. A month later during a trip to Hogsmeade some housemates told him Pansy needed his help as some uppity Ravenclaw was giving her trouble at Scrivenshaft's Quill shop. According to them Pansy went looking for a green and silver Phoenix feather Quill which was a rarity and just as she got there and started looking for it the Ravenclaw girl bought the only one. Of course Pansy demanded she be given the quill, but the Ravenclaw girl wouldn't have it.

When Draco arrived Pansy was a deep shade of red and had her wand pointed. He approached her with the intentions of calming her down and hopefully getting the quill for her but he could live without it. As he took Pansy's side he gazed at her opponent, standing at least three inches above the squatty Slytherin. Her hair was pulled into an elegantly messy bun and she wore pearl studs. This however did not fit the look of her clothing as she was wearing a powder pink collared shirt, with a close fitting men's suit vest over it and some very tight black jeans, and to top it off black and white Chuck Taylors.

Draco laughed out loud. There she was standing before him glaring at Pansy. At his laughter her eyes shifted to him. She smiled. And it was beautiful her lips pulled back to reveal perfectly white teeth and a pea sized dimple just under her upturned mouth on the right side of her face. Her eyes squinted to resemble upside down crescent moons and faint lines appeared to accent her little button nose. Draco melted. She emitted pure joy upon seeing him, and then it was suddenly gone.

"Could you please get your girlfriend out of my face here mate?" she asked staring at Draco completely dismissing Pansy.

"She's not my girlfriend." Was all Draco could get out before the mystery girl turned to leave. Just then Pansy opened her mouth to curse the girl, but before she could the girl pointed her wand over her shoulder on her way towards toward the door, muttered something and first Pansy was unarmed then, sprouting some sort of brown mushroom like fungi all over her body.

Draco turned to instruct Crabbe and Goyle to stay behind and take care of Pansy. When he finally caught up with her she seemed to be on her way to Honeydukes whist slipping into her black knee length trench coat. How odd she was everyone else had worn his or her cloaks instead.

"Excuse me!" Draco called out stopping her. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Adara Barclay, nice to meet you." She responded smiling sweetly. "But there was no need. I already know you Mr. Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco, and how do you know me, because I do not know you… is it because I'm a Malfoy?" he asked.

"You are known to be a prick of sorts, but no we met a while ago in the library" She answered.

:]

Draco pushed the door open and joined his parents as they silently waited for this 'advisor'.

* * *

**A/N**

**Originally i planned to reveal all Harry's, Draco's and everyone else's secrets through a series of back and forth exposes then building the story on each character's feelings, but after reading the story "A Very old many with Enormous Wings" i decided to build the story off of the secrets and revelations of said secrets I was planning on making Harry the Reason they fell together but i shifted that responsibility to Draco and Harry will be the glue for everything else. I don't plan on their powers being the reason for everything. i want to focus on the relationships. family, friends, lovers, etc... i want them to seem ordinary and extraordinary all the same. and i want the characters to be both loved and hated throughout the story. and if i seem to be doing a bad job please let me know.**


End file.
